Cloud computing is becoming increasingly popular. Cloud computing may refer to aggregated resources that can be provisioned on demand. Cloud computing may involve cloud resources performing computations instead of, or in addition to, a user's computer. Cloud computing has been compared to a utility, where computing is the service being provided.
Conventional cloud computing may have issues when provisioning of virtual machines and may be using architecture models that are inefficient. In view of such issues, improvements in provisioning of virtual machines in cloud computing environments are needed.